


May 17th, Day 70.

by VODLIX



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse Prevented, Dystopia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infection, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, To Be Continued, Virus, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/pseuds/VODLIX
Summary: After everything they’d been through, this has had to be the worst shit-storm God threw their way. Klaus could bet all his remaining brain cells that the witch of a prepubescent cyclist was laughing at them—no, Cackling— like the witch she is…Turns out the moon falling from the sky wasn’t the cause of ‘the end of dayz’ (2.0). Turns out that the duo, Hazel and Cha Cha, had caused a different type of apocalypse by burning down medical labs— an outbreak!In saving the world from an inferno of planetary collision, Five had caused a Zombie Apocalypse.





	May 17th, Day 70.

When the 7 Hargreeves siblings returned a couple weeks prior to the end of days, they played out everything the same as they had already (minus torture and bloodshed. plus a husband, Patch, and Delores). They misled the time-travellers into thinking IDing the eye prosthetic was their biggest lead to prevent the impending apocalypse, that the medical field was the key to them stopping everything, and so the two agents systematically destroyed every biological and medical related building in the continent.

 

Too bad that included government-level facilities that brew biological warfare trump cards such as the infamous ‘I can end the world at any given moment’ concoctions.

 

So, an outbreak of hyper-illnesses starts killing people and nobody was safe from the new strands of infectious diseases that pop eyes and burst skin, decaying the human body at such a rate that in weeks the earth smells exclusively of rot and the pavement is polished with a green slick sheen from these mindless half-dead wanderers.

 

The Infection, dubbed ‘zombie virus’ by a mildly humoured Ben, is transmitted through the bloodstream. Everyone is covered in the grime, there was no escape, but the second your skin breaks, you’ve a pretty high chance of being infected unless you’ve got strong meds and perhaps some bleach.

 

Once it sets in, the infected person almost appears high (a state all the Hargreeves were familiar with) and they’d get glassy eyes, unaware of their environment, and see things that weren’t there; secondly, they’d start to loose motor function, reaching out to people in hopes of help; Finally, they’d mindlessly scratch and bite at anything they could get a hold of, as if to protect themselves from whatever they couldn’t see that was causing them to hurt. Because they _hurt so badly_.

 

* * *

 

“Captains log, May 17th, day 70. Klaus has resorted to tongue baths and Five endeavours to eat as much candy as possible before expiration dates kick in. Will he succeed? Who knows.” Ben joked, flinching when he realised his siblings could in fact hear him and not just the snickering klaus by his shoulder, who’d finally stopped chewing his painted nails. The novelty of being heard never wore off, but the embarrassment of realising his brain-to-mouth filter deteriorated in his isolation increases.

 

The Hargreeves would split up into home and hunt groups. Each with the responsibility of swapping places the next day to ensure they have a constant flow of hoarded supplies for their abode. Today Diego, Five, Klaus and Ben were marching the town in the hunt of food, fashion and firearms. Klaus had become an essential guid for the family when looting the streets unknown to his siblings because who knew being ex-homeless and having a good knowledge of streets would come in handy in a zombie apocalypse?

 

The group were heading down a narrow side-road, Diego climbing up effortlessly over a barricade as a show of his vigilante skillset while avoiding a zombie that was half-cemented into it’s structure. Five teleported up to the top of the blockage and lent down to help Haul their bothers up over the barricade.

 

“He may be talking to himself, but at least he’s not talking to mannequins.” Diego chuckled dryly, helping haul the muscleless Klaus up over the road block. Klaus kicked the zombie on the way up, using its bowed head as a foothold.

 

“Leave my ex-wife out of this.”

 

“In your dreams, Josh Baskin.” Klaus jeered, sticking his tongue out. He received a ‘playful’ shove form Five, and they continued their route down to a small hide-away exclusive club that Klaus used to visit that, if his memory hadn’t failed him, had stocked food and clean water.

 

“Oscar Louge owned this place: ‘bore-dom’. He was a real paranoid survivalist type, but I doubt he’d survived this. He was into, y’know, the type of kinky shit that breaks skin and bruises throats.” and Klaus, in this moment, was thankful that he knew these types of people, because he knew the locations of a ton of peoples hide-away businesses (dealers, kink bars and the like).

 

At least the depraved nature of his youth worked as a benefit for once.

 

They’d reached a point where his siblings stopped asking him why he knew these people and places, because they’d get some crafted joke to hide the truth. the unspoken rule between ben and klaus since ben had been resurrected was ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’.

 

The Seance led the way through a private lounge and then through that to the stock of food, water and other various equipment and the group relayed it to the umbrella academy over the span of the next couple days.

 

This was the type of life they had now: dodging through streets and salvaging stores and homes.

 

* * *

 

The next day was Allison, Vanya and Luther’s turn to go out and scout. Five had offered to accompany them, and as the member of their family with the most survival skills, he tended to be the daily chaperone.

 

“This way, keep up.” Five insisted, teleporting between street corners and turned-over cars to keep a lookout incase a group of undead meandered through. He distantly heard Luther order him to slow down for the girl’s sake, but he ignored it.

 

Five wasn’t sure which group he preferred to go out with. Luther, Allison, and Vanya proved to be the quieter bunch which was the tactical advantage when dealing with creatures that hunted through sound, but the other’s chatter made the day more bearable and stopped him from focusing so much on this dystopian wasteland.

 

Five, distracted in his thoughts, spun a corner and tripped back, squeaking when he came face-to-face with a gnarling beast. He scrambled in the others direction, not saying a word to attract more of the things, and waved his hands to get their attention. He pointed in the direction he came from and signed a one on his right palm (a system they had implemented when some of them almost got trampled by a horde a while back).

 

Luther nodded, and led them back with the intent to circle around the creature instead of confront, before out came a group of them from an alley to their right.

 

Five cursed, taking out a knife and teleporting behind two of them the taking them down as noiselessly as he could. the other three’s attention was drawn to him and one of the creatures grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him to the ground. Another’s jaw widened at his neck and Five was paralysed with the fear that if he teleported, the creature’s hand would grasp too tightly and break skin.

 

Luther, in a fit of bravery, left his sister’s side grab the zombies by the back of their necks, affectively getting them to let go of five without harming him and he threw them down, the group running as fast as they could away.

 

“I might need a break from this tomorrow.” Five gasped, realising how much he’d been pushing himself in the event of the apocalypse over the last two months. He, out of all his siblings, had spent the most days out of the house. He couldn’t help that his previous experiences led him to ambitiously horde supplies and search for people, his brain hadn’t yet gotten the message that this isn’t like the previous apocalypse.

 

“What the hell was that? I told you to slow down. You could have gotten _yourself_ _killed_ — you could have gotten _us_ _killed_!” Luther hissed, arms crossed.

 

“Please, Luther, he didn’t mean it. You know we’re all on edge. people make mistakes, let him be.” Allison observed her older-little brother who looked more worn down than he’d let himself express in months, and took to squeezing Luther’s arm reassuringly in the hope the gesture would help calm him down.

 

Luther let out a frustrated noise, uncrossing his arm to hold Allisons hand, and started leading the group a different direction.

 

“Five, if it's any help, I’d love to have your help tonight at home. It’d be a great help if you could join me and Diego with Mom. She was sad when some of the paintings got ruined a couple weeks ago, so Diego and I play music and tell her stories to cheer her up.” Vanya offered shyly, wringing her hands together. Five reached out to steady her hands,

 

“I’d love to, Vanya. Lets get this over within then we can head home. maybe we can rope Ben into giving up one of his short-story books?”

 

The group continued down the road, hand in hand and surviving the best they can together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Hargreeves siblings once asked Klaus if this was what it was like to see the dead.

 

Klaus admitted, “No. this is so much worse.”

 

And of course, they asked why.

 

“I haven’t seen ghosts since this started…because these people— _they’re not dead_.”

 


End file.
